Stop the World
by Lovaticgurl3
Summary: How did Alex Russo get the daughter of a headmaster of a Christian boarding school to fall in love with her...We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do.You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you.You said 'nobody has to know', Give us time to grow, and take it slow.But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone
1. Chapter 1

"We do not tolerate bad behavior here Alexandra. There are many rules you must follow in order to stay here. Do I make myself clear Alexandra?" The headmaster said

Alex decided to ignore his question because he ignored her request of calling her Alex. She looked out the window to the people she will be attending school with for the next two years. She saw a variety of students. Some were nerds and some were jocks but all of them were in uniform. Alex hated uniform because she didn't like looking like everyone else. She saw the cheerleaders practicing on the grass and she smiled.

The cheerleaders are hot she thought. Alex was gay which is why she was sent to the overpriced, preppy, Christian boarding school. Her parents caught her making out with a girl in her room. They decided the only way to fix her was sending her to school with her brothers. She rolled her eyes at the word fix. Her brothers had been going here all their lives and she always felt like an only child. Now she was attending the school she's been running from all her life The Torres Leadership Academy.

"Alexandra!" The headmaster shouted

"It's Alex and yes I understand can I go now?" Alex said rudely and he nodded

She walked outside and got hit by a basketball. She picked it up and waited for the sweaty boy to come get it.

"Sorry about that new girl." The boy said but didn't seem to mean it

"It's not a fucking football. Don't throw it like that." Alex said harshly and the boy chuckled

"You're so dramatic." He laughed and walked away and Alex mentally put his face in her bad list since she didn't know his name.

"He's going to be a problem." She mumbled

She entered her new room and groaned at the lack of creativity. Every room was probably identical. There were two beds with their own desk next to it. On the opposite of the room, there were draws for clothes. That's it that was her room for the year.

"Hi" a red hair girl said excitedly behind her

"You scared me." Alex said with her hand on her heart

"I'm Harper Finkle you're roommate." Harper smiled

Alex smiled back because this was the first genuine smile she saw in a week. Everyone was mad, disappointed, or sad she was leaving.

"Alex Russo" She said and Harper eyes instantly lights up.

"Justin's sister your brother is so cute." Alex made a gagging sound

"Rule number one don't call my brother cute." Alex said and Harper laughed

Harper smiled at Alex. She was different from the way Justin described her. She didn't seem like the type to get suspended every month.

"Deal; if you ever need help adjusting here tell me." Harper smiled and Alex nodded and began unpacking. Harper also began unpacking. While unpacking they talked about their selves to get acquainted. Harper also told Alex about the exciting events they have which Alex seemed not to care about. Harper loved Alex's personality and wanted to express it in a non-creepy way.

"Umm Alex?" Harper said shyly

"Yeah?" Alex said finally finishing and laying on her bed.

"I just wanted to say I'm really glad we're roommates. I never met anyone like you. You're not afraid of anything while I'm scared of everything. I hope that didn't sound creepy. When I say things people find it very creepy." Harper said and then something clicked in Alex's head. This was the girl Justin says stalks him and is madly in love with him. Alex smiled at her.

"Thanks I'm happy you're my roommate too. But don't hang out with me that long I get people in trouble." Alex winked

"Shane, can you stop." Mitchie said pushing her boyfriend off of her.

"Mitchie what's your fucking problem?" Shane said annoyed at his girlfriend

"You know I'm not ready. The bible says wait for marriage." Mitchie exclaimed and Shane rolled his eyes.

Mitchie began seeing changes in Shane and she didn't like it. Around everyone else especially her dad he is a perfect gentlemen. Around her though all he wants to do is kiss and more stuff which the bible said not to.

"I'm sorry Mitchie but guess what I saw the new girl Justin's sister." Shane said trying to change the subject.

"Really? Is she as mean as Justin said she was. I really hope not because I don't want her causing chaos in the school." Mitchie said and Shane chuckled

"No she isn't Justin is an exaggerator. Like his exaggerated love for you. His sister is just dramatic hmm I guess they are alike." Shane said and Mitchie rolled her eyes he always has to bring up Justin's crush on her. She tried her best to let Justin down easily and remain friends with him but it backfired. He took it as a sign to wait for her and now he is obsess with her like Harper is to him.

"We need to go the church for the back to school meeting." Mitchie said changing the subject. She grabbed his hand and walked to the church. The church was packed with students. Mitchie loved seeing the new students like the new 6th graders starting. She looked at a girl with Harper that she never saw before. She instantly knew it was Justin's sister. She was very pretty Mitchie thought and was instantly liking the idea of getting to know her. Maybe they can be good friends Mitchie thought.

"Welcome back to The Torres Leadership Academy. I would like to welcome the new students and old students. We have a lot of activities planned for this year. I hope everyone had a lot of fun in the summer but it's time to get back to work. Before I dismiss everyone I would like to introduce everyone to a special student. Alexandra Russo, can you please come on here?" The headmaster said. Alex reluctantly got up and stood next to him. She could already tell she hated him and knew she was about to be embarrassed.

"Alexandra Russo decided to give herself to God this year. She has had many trials and tribulations and she is here this year to ask God for forgiveness. So please help Alexandra on her road to God. Join me in prayer for Alexandra." The headmaster said and Alex was about to explode. She didn't decide to come here and she didn't need to ask God for forgiveness. Why should she say sorry for who she is? Alex had to calm herself down before she slaps him for calling her Alexandra.

"The light of God surrounds you, the love of God enfolds you, the power of God protects you and the presence of God watches over you wherever you are God is there and all is well you go in peace and you go with the master amen." Everyone said she knew the prayer from the handbook she just didn't memorize it. She finally got to sit down and Harper whispered an apology. Alex thought it was sweet that she apologized when she didn't even do anything.

Mitchie felt bad for Alexandra. She must have been embarrassed. She made a mental note to apologize for her father's actions. Mitchie was itching to get to know the girl. She didn't understand why and she didn't care. Mitchie wanted to help the girl with her road to God. Sitting next to Mitchie was her boyfriend who was thinking dirty thoughts about Alex. Shane thought about how hot the new girl was and knew he could get in her pants easy

"Mitchie we should introduce ourselves to her since she's new she probably doesn't have any friends." Shane smiled at his girlfriend. Mitchie smiled at how sweet her boyfriend was.

After the meeting Mitchie and her friends went to the cafeteria for some lunch. She was so grateful for her friends. She smiled at the plan to add one more person to her group. Then she spotted Alexandra and Harper walk in. She waved Harper over but felt bad since she only wanted her there so she can talk to Alexandra.

"Mitchie what are you doing?" Justin whispered to her not liking the idea of his delinquent sister and stalker joining their table. At the table were Shane, Mitchie, Justin, Nate, and Caitlynn. The group of friends never invited Harper to hang with her and she was so excited to be invited. Alex didn't care at all and she didn't want to have the same group of friends as Justin.

"Hello Alexandra, my name is Mitchie." Mitchie said showing her the most friendliness smile. Alex almost had a heart attack because of the girl's beauty. She has never been speechless before. She groans internally when she realized her name. She has heard a lot about Mitchie because of her brother's crush on her. Mitchie was also the headmaster's daughter she thought.

"Call me Alex I hate when people call me Alexandra." Alex instructed and Mitchie nodded really happy that she even acknowledged her

"Alex what are you doing here?" Justin groaned he didn't want his sister to ruin his chances with Mitchie.

"Same thing I said when you were born." Alex said and the group held in a laugh

"But I'm older than you!" Justin said

"You're that dumb jock who almost killed me with his basketball." Alex said ignoring Justin's whining

"You're the dramatic new girl with a bad attitude." He shot back finding her attitude sexy. Alex rolled her eyes and felt the boy with curly hair staring at her. She gave him a 'what are you looking at' look and rolled her eyes. She found this group lame and wanted to leave.

"I should have figured Justin's friends were as lame as him. I'm leaving." Alex said getting up and taking Mitchie's apple. She bite into it and winked at the princess of this crap hole. She walked away and Mitchie wanted her to stay. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach when she winked at her. A feeling she didn't really know about. She excused herself from the table and went to find Alex. She found her outside looking lost.

"Is someone lost?" Mitchie teased and Alex turned around looking at the beautiful girl.

"No just confused." Alex smirked and Mitchie shook her head

"Well where are you heading I can help you." Mitchie smiled and Alex wondered if everyone here was nice.

"I'm looking for my dorm." Alex huffed which Mitchie thought was adorable

"Well come with me all 11th grade girls live in the same dorm so I'll show you where we live." Mitchie said and Alex followed her

"Why is this school so big?" Alex asked

"My grandfather won the lottery so he spent it on expanding the school. It wasn't always this big." Mitchie said and Alex was confused. If she won the lottery she would spend it on herself.

I'm sorry about what my dad did to you back there. He can get super religious." Mitchie apologize

"Why do people here apologize for stuff they didn't do?" Alex asked and Mitchie was slightly confused

"Sorry" Mitchie said and Alex shook her head

They finally went to the dorm after a couple of minutes of awkward silence. Mitchie really wanted to get to know Alex but didn't know how to. She never dealt with a delinquent.

"Finally!" Alex said and Mitchie laughed at her enthusiasm

"Alex before you go if you ever need help with your road to God I'm here. You can join my prayer group." Mitchie said waiting to hear Alex thank her. However she only hears Alex laugh. Alex thought that was the most hilarious thing ever and couldn't wait to tell her friends back home.

"Mitchie I didn't want to come here my parents forced me your father was speaking nonsense back in the church. I'm not on any road maybe just a highway to hell." Alex laughed again

"Wait what so you don't want to change your delinquent ways?" Mitchie asked

"I am no delinquent!" Alex screamed angrily. Mitchie was taken back no one has ever yelled at her. She felt weird especially since it was in public.

"Well seems like it. Justin has told me about you you're nothing but bad news." Mitchie said angrily. She was angry that Alex screamed at her for no reason.

"Really I'm bad news? Justin told me about you and you seem like some girl who doesn't care about anyone's feelings. You know you will never date Justin stop stringing him along." Alex said surprising Mitchie

"You don't know anything about me!" Mitchie screamed and Mitchie has never screamed at anyone in her life. Something about Alex brought out this side.

"I don't want too. You're a spoiled brat who gets anything she wants." Alex said walking to her dorm.

Mitchie was furious she has never encountered anyone like Alex Russo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitchie, I heard from a few students that you were seen with Alex Russo. I want you to stay away from her. She's nothing but trouble and until she changes her ways she will negatively affect everyone around her." Mitchie's dad said to her in his office. Mitchie was still upset about yesterday's events. No one has ever talked to her like that.

"Dad trust me I don't want anything to do with her. I was trying to be nice but she was so much trouble. She called me a spoil brat yesterday. I strongly dislike her." Mitchie said angrily. She could never hate someone because God says not to. The headmaster smiled he was glad his daughter would stay away from the lesbian. He didn't want Alex to try and turn his daughter into a sinner.

"Good just make sure you stay away from her." The headmaster said

Alex woke up and groaned. She thought this was just a dream and when she woke up she would be back in New York with her friends. She turned around and saw it was three in the afternoon. She knew when classes start she would have to wake up 6:30 and she dreaded it. She felt like she was in hell. Harper walked inside the room smiling.

"Are you just waking?" Harper said shocked Alex nodded and sat up on the bed

"What club or sport are you joining?" Harper asked and Alex laughed she was definitely not joining anything here.

"You have to Alex it's a school rule." Harper said and Alex groaned

"You're not serious. What are the clubs I don't have to do much work in because Lord knows I'm not joining a sport." Alex said and Harper giggled

"Well sports are the main things around here. There are many clubs but I guess the art club isn't that hard." Harper said and Alex eyes lit up at the mention of the art club. She loves art and hopes to be an artist one day.

"This lifeless, uncreative, unoriginal school has an art club?" Alex said excited. Harper was a little taken back at her reaction she didn't think Alex would care for the art club

"Yeah do you want me to take you there I think they have a meeting right now. Anyone could join so it should be easy to get in." Harper said and Alex began getting ready. Alex felt like this club will be an escape from this hellhole.

"Mitchie you're doing it wrong!" Tess said and Mitchie really wanted to scream. Between Alex and Tess she doesn't know who she disliked the most.

"Tess I'm not doing it wrong. I did it exactly how you taught us." Mitchie said raising her voice a little but she didn't scream. Even though Tess got on her nerves she never yelled at her. Mitchie wondered how that was possible. She knew Tess for five years and Alex for one day but she screamed at Alex. Tess has always hated Mitchie because of her perfect life. Tess made it a mission to make Mitchie's life a living hell but not too extreme because she didn't want to get expelled. Tess and Mitchie was co-captain of the cheerleading team and Tess hated it. She knew she was better than Mitchie but because of Mitchie's dad she had to share her glory.

"Girls take a five minute break." Mitchie told the cheerleaders

Tess looked around the campus and smiled when she saw the new girl. She saw the conflict between Alex and Mitchie and found Alex was the key. She never saw Mitchie so upset and it made her so happy.

"Alex over here!" Tess screamed and Mitchie looked at her like she was crazy

"Do I know you?" Alex said walking over to Tess and Mitchie with Harper behind her. Harper did not want Tess to start with her. Tess has been mean to Harper since the 8th grade.

"No but you know my good friend Mitchie. I saw what happen yesterday and I just wanted to apologize for my friend's behavior." Tess said pretending Mitchie wasn't next to her. Alex could tell these two cheerleaders hated each other well probably not Mitchie because she is a saint. If Mitchie wasn't so hot she would humiliate her with the blonde.

"No need to apologize I think Mitchie is a great person and I wanted to apologize to her. Mitchie I am very sorry for yesterday see you later." Alex winked at the girl. Tess jaw dropped she really thought she found someone who hated Mitchie just as much as her. Mitchie thought Alex's apology was genuine and smiled as Alex left. She knew she could change Alex.

"Did you really mean that?" Harper asked

"Hell no but I'm not going to be that cheerleader's toy." Alex said walking into the building where the art club is

"Well here it is I would go with you but I have to go to my violin lessons." Harper said and waved goodbye to her new friend

Alex entered and couldn't believe what she saw. She saw a couple making out, a weird girl eating her hair, and a boy drawing. Well at least he's doing something pertaining art.

"Umm I must have the wrong room. Is this the art club?" Alex asked confused and the boy went over to her.

"Yes it is do you want to join?" He asked smiling

"Umm yes but why aren't you guys doing art?" Alex asked

"The school doesn't think the art club is important so we don't have any supplies. No funding means no supplies for the art club." The weird girl says

"Then why are you guys here?" Alex asked

"Well I actually love art, the couple making out comes here so they can make out, and Olivia is here because this is the only group that doesn't make fun of her." The boy said. Alex sat and took it in. She was so excited for this club. The art club was a disillusion. She decided that this dumb school wasn't going to take the only good thing about this school.

"Everyone state their name." Alex said in a commanding voice and everyone looked terrified. They all know she was bad news around campus and what she did to Mitchie yesterday was already the hot topic. Everyone there was just church kids who didn't know how to defend themselves.

"Olivia"

"Mason"

"Jacob"

"Nicole"

"Ok can any of you do art?" Alex asked

"Well I love art." Mason said he was the one drawing before I came

"I want to be a fashion designer so yeah I can draw but paint eww no." Nicole who was making out with her boyfriend earlier said

"I actual want to be an architect so yeah I know how to draw." Jacob who is Nicole's boyfriend said

"Nope can't do anything." Olivia said and Alex huffed she really thought all of them could contribute

"Can I still be in the club I really don't want to leave?" Olivia said shyly

"Of course you can I might be badass but I'm no bully. So first thing first we need to make money any ideas." Alex smiled she was already liking this club. She could tell no one was snobby or spoiled.

Mitchie decided that she would go and thank Alex for her apology. She was so happy that Alex didn't embarrass her. Tess always found opportunities to embarrass her. Mitchie knocked and Harper answered. Harper was surprised that Mitchie Torres was in her room.

"Hi is Alex here?" Mitchie asked

"She should be here in five minutes she joined the art club." Harper said

"Oh wow really why would she do that? The art club isn't really a club." Mitchie said and Harper shrugged

"You can wait here for her I have to go see you later Mitchie." Harper said and Mitchie nodded

Mitchie was left alone in Alex Russo's room. She wondered why Alex would be interested in that club. Mitchie saw a black notebook on one of the desk. Since she was bored she decided to read it. Then she found out the black notebook was Alex's journal. Mitchie was conflicted. She didn't want to invade Alex's space but she also wanted to find out things about her. Maybe she will find out something she likes and Mitchie could bring it in their conversation. That way Alex and her could be fast friends Mitchie thought. Mitchie began reading and was so intrigued that she didn't notice Alex come in. Alex was first confused to why Mitchie was in her room. Then Alex saw what Mitchie was reading and she was livid.

"Are you fucking serious?" Alex screamed startling Mitchie

"Alex I can explain." Mitchie said looking like a deer caught in headlights

"There's no way you can explain this. Why are you even here?" Alex asked harshly grabbing her journal

"I wanted to thank you for your apology." Mitchie said and Alex busted out laughing. Only Mitchie could be so naïve

"Mitchie I wasn't actually apologizing I just didn't want that cheerleader to use me. Why would I apologize to you?" Alex said in disgust and Mitchie was flabbergasted.

"I should have known the delinquent wouldn't apologize." Mitchie said angrily and Alex smirked She is so hot-Alex thought

"Ooh am I getting on the princess's bad side. That's so cute." Alex said in a baby voice. Mitchie was on the edge of screaming. She has never met such a person. She didn't even have a word for it. She dealt with Tess for years and she never made Mitchie go this crazy.

"All I was trying to be was nice. You have been nothing but trouble. I am tired of you ALEXANDRA!" Mitchie screamed and Alex laughed loving the way she made the girl lose her mind. She never had that much of an effect on someone.

"Are you done now can you leave?" Alex said lying on her bed with a huge smile on her face

"I hate you!" Mitchie screamed and she was shocked at what she said she never hated someone before not even her mother.

"There's a thin line between love and hate. Now you know where the door is right." Alex winked and Mitchie huffed and walked away

Today was the last day before classes started and Alex was dreading it. She wanted to go back to New York. She hated it here. She decided to wake up early and have breakfast with her brothers. Even though Justin was annoying he was still family.

"Max what sport do you do?" Alex asked eating her pancakes

"Wrestling" Max said and Alex smiled she couldn't wait to go to his matches and see him beat everyone. That was one of the good things about this school. During the school year she missed Max a lot and she couldn't wait to spend time with him.

"What about you Justin?" Alex asked but saw her brother was staring at something behind her. She turned around and saw Mitchie and Shane smiling and talking to each other. Mitchie and Alex locked eyes for a second. Alex shook her head at her brother.

"You need to get over her. She's never going to date you. How about you give Harper a chance?" Alex asked and Justin shook his head

"She's weird" Justin said and before Alex could defend her roommate twins were in front of her. It was a boy and girl and they looked like sixth graders. Alex raised her eyebrow at them

"Can we talk to you?" The boy smiled and she nodded. She walked with them to their table. She saw Mitchie give her a mean look and she smiled.

"What can I do for you children?" Alex asked

"We wanted to talk to you. We are huge fans of you. We went to New York for a summer and we saw your art pieces. We absolutely adore you." The girl said and Alex smiled she loved when people complimented her art pieces. She wondered what these kids were doing at an underground art gallery.

"Thank you are you guys into art?" She asked the twins and they nodded

"We love art and when we saw you at the church on the first day we knew we had to talk to you. I'm Demi and he's Drew. We're going to seventh grade." Demi said and Alex smiled at them

"Hey do you guys want to join the art club. I'm making a few changes and there will actually be art involved this time." I said

"That would be awesome!" Drew said and Alex laughed the twins were adorable. She rather hang out with them then some of the people she's seen on campus

"Why does she keep looking at me?" Alex said referring to Mitchie

"Probably because she thinks you will be a bad influence on us." Demi said and Alex was confused

"Why would she care?" Alex asked

"She's our older sister." Drew said and Alex's jaw dropped but then she thought it over

This should be fun


	3. Chapter 3

"Students your schedules are now in your rooms. If you haven't received it please go to the main office. Tomorrow is the first day of classes hit the books before the books hit you." A woman on the loud speaker said

Alex walked to her room to see her schedule. She didn't even know these people had keys to her room. There is no privacy on this campus she thought. Alex looked over her schedule and groan when she saw she had group counseling and bible study. Alex believed in God but she didn't believe gays would go to hell. She knew they would lecture them in bible study about gays and lesbians.

There was a knock on the door and Alex opened it surprised to see Mitchie there.

"You can't get enough of me." Alex smirked and Mitchie rolled her eyes closing the door

"Leave my baby brother and sister alone. You will put them on the wrong path." Mitchie said

"Your siblings look up to me like a big sister. Maybe if their real one wasn't such a loser they wouldn't love me more." Alex said and Mitchie glared at her

"Why would they love you? No one loves you Alex don't you get it. Your parents sent you away because they don't want you. NO ONE LOVES YOU!" Mitchie screamed

"Princess don't mistake me for you." Alex smirked and that's when Mitchie slapped Alex

"I hate you so much! Stay away from my family!" Mitchie screamed and left

Alex wondered what made Mitchie snapped like that. Did she really think no one loves her? Alex thought. Alex decided that she's been to mean to Mitchie and wanted to apologize. She followed Mitchie discreetly because she wanted to apologize when Mitchie was alone. She couldn't do it with people around because she already knew she was a hot topic on campus. Alex followed her into a building and decided this was too creepy. She was about to make her presence known but then they got to the church stage. She didn't even know there was a building connected to the church. She hid behind the curtains and watched as Mitchie played the piano. Then Alex was not prepared to hear Mitchie sing.

See you calling again

I don't wanna pick up, no, oh

I've been laying in bed

Probably thinking too much, oh, oh

Sorry I'm not sorry for the times

I don't reply, you know the reason why

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Alex decided to sit next to Mitchie as she sang. She knew this was an emotional song for her and she wanted to show her someone was there. Alex didn't know why she felt she needed to comfort Mitchie maybe guilt she thought. Mitchie knew Alex was sitting next to her but she didn't care. She was too focused on her music.

Tired of being so sad,

Tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now,

You'll only let me down, oh, oh

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Trying not to forget,

Should be easier than this oh, oh

And all the birthdays you've missed

I was only a kid oh, oh

Alex was surprised to hear it wasn't about some boy that broke her heart. It was actually about someone who meant a lot to her since she was a kid. Alex knew it had to be a family member.

Sorry I'm not sorry for the times

I don't reply, you know the reason why

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Tired of being so sad,

Tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now,

You'll only let me down, oh, oh

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

To me

Sorry I'm not sorry for the times

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

At this point of the song Mitchie was crying. Mitchie decided to keep her eyes shut until the song was over. Alex put her hand on Mitchie's knee. Mitchie smiled to herself she liked the nice Alex but she knew this was the only time Alex will be nice to her.

Tired of being so sad,

I'm tired of getting so mad, baby

Stop right now,

You'll only let me down, oh, oh

Maybe you shouldn't come back

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

"My mother left two years after the twins was born. We didn't know why, she was there before I went to school and gone when I came back. All her stuff was just missing. Last month she started to call me. I'm ignoring the calls but she keeps calling." Mitchie said after she finished the song. Alex nodded she understood where Mitchie was coming from.

"It's hard to push away someone who means so much to you. I get it." Alex said and Mitchie looked up at Alex and smiled

At that moment Alex really looked at Mitchie. She saw Mitchie's brown eyes, freckles, and butt chin. Alex never saw anything more beautiful. Alex's heart began to speed up and she began to get butterflies in her stomach. _What's happening to me?_-Alex thought. Mitchie was smiling at Alex. She was happy that Alex was being nice to her. She saw Alex begin to sweat and she became worried.

"Are you ok?" Mitchie asked putting her hand on top of Alex's hand which was still on Mitchie's lap. Alex looked at their hands and hid her blush.

"Yeah I came here to apologize to you. I was taking out my anger on you. I really didn't want to come here and with your family being the people who made this place it made me dislike you. I'm sorry." Alex said

"I should be apologizing to you. I can't believe I slapped you, read your journal and told you no one loves you. I don't know what came over me." Mitchie said and Alex nodded

"It's ok I know I pushed your buttons. So can we start over?" Alex smiled and Mitchie nodded

Alex and Mitchie left the church happy. Mitchie still had what she read in Alex's journal on her mind. She didn't want to bring it up to Alex because it was none of Mitchie's business and she knew Alex didn't want her to know. Alex became bothered by her new feeling for Mitchie. She never had butterflies because of a girl. She needed someone to take her mind off of Mitchie.

"Hi" someone said behind her and Alex almost had a heart attack. Why do people keep doing that to her? She wondered. She looked up at the person and saw it was the blonde cheerleader that dislikes Mitchie.

"Hey" Alex said wanting to get away from her

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did back there. I just can't stand Mitchie. I know you don't like her either. Why did you defend her?" Tess asked

"Because I'm not going to be your little toy for revenge. Anyways I need to go." Alex said and Tess stopped her

"Wait I was wondering if we could get to know each other better. You don't have much friends and I'm the most popular girl here. Hi I'm Tess." Tess smiled

"Actually Mitchie is." Alex teased and Tess actually found her joke funny. Usually when people say Mitchie is better than her she gets angry.

"Yeah you're probably right so can I get to know the mysterious Alex Russo." Tess flirted and Alex noticed. Alex was excited that she found a hot gay or bisexual girl on campus. She thought she was going to be sexually frustrated until she gets to New York.

"Yes you can." Alex winked

"I hope you're not like your brother he's boring." Tess said and Alex agreed with her. Alex and Tess spent the rest of the afternoon together. Alex noticed Tess would be such an awesome girl if she wasn't obsess with Mitchie. Tess was happy she found a girl who she wouldn't have to worry about snitching on her. It's hard to be bisexual in this school because you don't know who's straight or gay. Alex and Tess got to the cafeteria for dinner. They were laughing so loud that everyone watched them. Mitchie was especially feeling very jealous. Mitchie tries so hard for Alex to like her but Tess can do it effortlessly.

"She's so pretty." Nate said looking at Alex. Mitchie felt uncomfortable with that comment. She knew Alex was pretty but she didn't like other people thinking that too.

"You like her?" Justin said in disgust and Nate nodded

"Why don't you go for it bro. A girl like that won't stay single for long." Shane said and Mitchie wanted to scream don't encourage him.

"What do you think?" Nate said to Mitchie. Nate always looked at Mitchie like a sister. He was closer to her then he was to Shane. Mitchie knew that Nate's happiness was important so she pretended to support the idea.

Nate got up and took the rose Justin got for Mitchie.

"Hey" Justin said angrily

"Shut up Justin you shouldn't be getting my girl a rose anyway." Shane said

Mitchie usually breaks up their fights but Mitchie was too focused on Nate asking out Alex. She already had to share Alex with Harper and Tess. She couldn't get any Alex time if Nate was her boyfriend. Mitchie knew that when Nate had a girlfriend, him and the girl are always together. She would never get to know Alex. Mitchie didn't know why she felt possessive over Alex.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date." Nate said and he sounded very nervous. Alex was ready to say no since she was gay but then thought about it. She smiled at the fact that she was brilliant.

"Yes I would love to." Alex smiled at Nate and he was so happy. Tess was shocked especially since she was on a date with Alex right now.

"Great how about after school. I'll pick you up from your last class. Which is?" Nate said

"It's bible study" Alex smiled at Nate. Nate gave her the rose and kissed her on the cheek. Mitchie saw this and she frowned. She really didn't want Nate to date Alex. Shane saw this and smiled this way Alex would be in their group and he could easily get with her. Justin didn't want Alex dating one of his friends and Caitlynn was sad because she's been crushing on Nate forever.

"Why did you say yes?" Tess asked

"If my parents sees that I have a boyfriend they will let me come back home. I'm in here because I'm gay so I just have to prove them wrong." Alex said and Tess nodded understanding her plan. That's when they made a silent agreement that what they have is temporary and they shouldn't become attached. Alex looked at Mitchie's table and saw Nate telling his friends the good news. Alex saw that Mitchie was a little sad. Alex didn't tell Tess the other reason she said yes to Nate. She wanted to hang out with his friends to get to know Mitchie better.


End file.
